Some Die Young
by Nightfoot
Summary: Flynn hated funerals, but this was one he really couldn't miss.


I received an anonymous request on tumblr to write a Flynn/Yuri fic based on the song "Some Die Young" by Laleh. Here you go.

* * *

**Some Die Young**

Flynn hated funerals. He was a man of action, with his gaze fixed constantly on the future and his legs unceasingly moving forward to the next goal. Funerals forced the attendees to stop and look to the past instead. On a more personal note, Flynn had always had difficulty maintaining composure at funerals and he'd prefer if his men didn't see him cry. Usually he avoided funerals and paid his respects in private whenever he could… but this was one he really couldn't miss.

There was a patch of scrubby grass in the lower quarter used as a cemetery. It was hardly glorious, but if he had to be laid to rest in once place forever, this was the place to do it. There had been a little note about that in the obituary, actually: _As per the deceased's wishes, he is to be buried in the lower quarter_.

'As per the deceased's wishes', what a joke. It sounded so mockingly formal. The only good thing about the burial announcement was that it hadn't given out the exact date and time, so only those specifically invited would be able to attend. There were a lot of people who wanted to pay their respects, and Flynn hated funerals enough without hundreds of strangers pretending they cared even a fraction as much as close friends did.

The funeral had begun almost an hour ago now. The small crowd of people clustered between the crumbling brick walls that enclosed the graveyard, while Flynn stood as apart from them as he could. He didn't feel like he belong with them, not today. Not when staring at that name carved with such finality on the gravestone made him feel so hollow and empty. He stood in the shade under the tree in the corner, just to the left of the stone.

"…and I…" Estelle was talking now, stumbling through her tears, "I'll never forget you. E-everything you've done for the world… and f-for me." She rubbed her eyes and reached for Rita's hand, although Flynn had a feeling the person she truly wished to lean on right now was Yuri. "To some people you were a hero, but to me you were s-so much more than that." She took a deep shaking breath. "You were one of my best friends." She took a few more breaths and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. "Flynn… why?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so… so sorry."

He wished he could fix this, but it was too late. It was all his fault. There had been rumours of some survivors of Alexei's Royal Guard holing up in Caer Bocram, so Flynn, Yuri, and Repede had gone to investigate. That had been such a stupid idea, now that Flynn thought back. Why hadn't he brought backup? He was the commandant – he could have had a hundred knights raid the ruined city!

But no, he'd thought it would be a fun adventure. He and Yuri didn't get to see each other very often, and they'd decided to go off on their own to spend some time together. When they arrived, there had been more Royal Guards than they'd thought and the battle quickly got out of hand. Flynn remembered Yuri's face dripping with blood, he remembered a sword swishing toward his chest, and he remembered Repede holding off three knights just long enough for an injured Flynn and Yuri to make their escape.

After that, his memories became hazy. They had both been badly wounded and the journey back to Heliord had been long. He remembered seeing the lights of the city in the distance while he and Yuri leaned against each other for mutual support and thinking they had made it.

But then… he remembered the yells of "please! You'd better hold on until we get to Heliord! We're so close, dammit!" He remembered the green grass contrasting sharply with all the red blood, hands desperately trying to staunch the re-opened wound, tearful pleas to "don't go… there are still so many things I needed to say to you."

Flynn felt even colder as the memories flowed through him. Ever since they were small, they had always been together. They shared everything growing up, and it had become a joke to some of the adults that you never saw one without the other. The two of them had set out for Caer Bocram together as always… but only one walked back into Heliord.

This wasn't how the world was supposed to be. They were supposed to grow old, change the empire for the better, and die together at the end of a productive life. To have one without the other threw the whole balance of the world off. It was just _wrong_.

Flynn had been so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the funeral was ending. Ioder said a few words, standing solemnly over the grave and thanking him for all his contributions to the world. Harry Whitehorse was there, too, to offer his gratitude on behalf of the entire Union. Flynn couldn't keep track of everyone who spoke or what they all said because his mind kept drifting to happier times, back when his own life hadn't fallen apart.

The attendees trickled out of the cemetery. Yuri's friends were the last to leave, until they finally convinced Estelle that it would be getting dark soon and they should head inside.

"Ok," Estelle finally said. "You're right. We should… we should go get dinner at the Comet."

"Yeah, that's right," Rita said, rubbing Estelle's arm. "We'll stick together tonight."

"Nothin' soothes the heart like the warmth of friends." It was weird to see Raven so serious and morose.

Estelle looked back toward the grave. "Flynn…"

"I'm staying a little longer."

Estelle swallowed and rubbed her eyes. "Goodbye, Flynn."

They left Flynn alone in the growing twilight. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He'd been so young, with so much more he could achieve in life. They were supposed to go out together; not leave one to linger on for decades longer, trying to keep the other's memory alive because it was the closest they could get to being together again. Flynn had always preferred to keep his eyes fixed ahead, but as that name stared back at him from the gravestone, all he wanted to do was turn the clock back and rewrite history.

Footsteps approached, crunching in the grass. Flynn looked over and managed to smile; he'd been wondering when those two would show up.

"Hey," Yuri said dully when he stopped in front of the grave and rested his hand on it. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't think I could stand being here with the others."

"It's fine. I understand."

Repede sat as still as stone at Yuri's side, his eyes downcast.

"My wound from Caer Bocram is totally healed, by the way."

Flynn smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Man, going there alone was stupid, huh?"

And then his smile dropped. "I'm so sorry." How could he ever apologize for the pain he'd put Yuri through? If only there was some way to make it up to him, but…

Yuri took a long breath and then slumped to the ground. He hung his head but kept one hand on the grave. "Flynn… I love you, you know."

Flynn nodded slowly and whispered, "Yeah… I know." He reached out for Yuri, to run his hands through his hair again, to feel the warmth he constantly radiated. His hand reached Yuri's slumped shoulder… and passed right through.

"I should have told you sooner," Yuri muttered. "Not now."

He pulled his hand back and held it close to his chest. He longed to comfort Yuri and tell him he was all right, but he couldn't anymore. "You didn't have to say it. I could read it on your face every time you met my eyes."

"Why did you have to die? We were so close to Heliord… you could have made it if you'd held on just a few hours more."

"I'm sorry." He would apologize again and again in the hopes that eventually he might stop feeling so wretched about putting his friends through so much pain.

Yuri rubbed his eyes and then wrapped one arm around Repede. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he was truly alone in the cemetery that was almost completely dark now, and then let out a choked sob. Flynn's heart ached with the desire to wrap his arms around Yuri.

"I never wanted it to end like this," Flynn said softly.

He heard footsteps again. This time they were the heavy clanking of a knight rather than Yuri's soft boots. When he turned, he saw a man in a Knight uniform with his helmet under his arms.

"Do I have to leave already?" Flynn asked.

His father nodded. "You can't stay here forever. It's time to move on."

"Did I do ok?"

A warm hand rested on his shoulder. "You did more than we could have ever dreamed you would. I could not be more proud of you, son."

"I guess that's all right, then." He looked to Yuri one more time, and spent a few seconds watching him weep while Repede kept a silent vigil. Flynn crouched and leaned in as close as he could without passing through. His lips brushed Yuri's cheek for one last kiss and then he whispered, "Goodbye, Yuri."

Yuri flinched and glanced around, but when he saw no one he pulled his head to his knees.

Flynn looked to his father and nodded, and when he turned to face the exit to the cemetery, he didn't see the street anymore. Instead, he saw nothing but shimmering light that beckoned him with a promise of warmth. With his father by his side, he walked into it.


End file.
